Farkas Vanth
The large and furry Medical Officer onboard the USS Lexington is kind and gentle despite hir impressive size. A fun loving individual with several outstanding abilities and skills. Personal History NOT AVAILABLE AT THE TIME Starfleet History Starfleet Academy USS Lexington Currently a Medical Officer and Chief Veterinary Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington. Additional Information Vanth has proficiant skills in Medical, Science, Writing, Art, Languages (Bajoran, Klingon, Federation Standard; several of hir home-system's native languages, including some that sounds uncannily like the earth tongs of Apache, Navajo, and Sioux and one that sound much like native Trill). Hir special abilities include being ambidextrous, and the capabilities of Telepathic and Telekinetic. Physical Description Vanth is in fact, for lack of a better term, fe/male. Farkas is one of the 1 in every quarter million of the morph population that is born with a dual-sexuality, though most people confuse hir to be one or the other. This is because of the Hermat chromosomes that were forcibly inserted into the Anubieon morph gene centuries ago, and has carried on with a strong will to continue. Most morphs are able to control these chromosomes, thus usually appear as male or female. Vanth for some reason cannot. Those with this dual-sexuality, often use pronouns such as s/he instead of she or he, hir instead of him or her, wo/man instead of man or woman, and fe/male instead of female or male. Vanth ,however, being slightly more laid back then most, could care less as long as individuals are consistent. 45% of Vanth's particular race has an extremely limited morphing ability. To some of these morphs it can bring an uncanny and often painful ability to heal at an unbelievable rate which can make age verification difficult if not impossible. Instead of being able to take on multiple forms Vanth has only three forms. CANINE: A wolf, white usually, but s/he can control this. CANINOID: Similar to humanoids in that they are a bipedal species which possesses a prehensile tail, thick fur instead of short thin hair, and a more canine-like appearance in the head and their stalking gate. WOLF`TAUR: The first thing that catches your eye are hir ears, they're so cute, you just want to reach out and touch them, like a wolf, they stick up out the top of hir head and are pointed, and furry. You realize this being is covered in fur, white fur at the moment, very short and inviting to be rubbed and petted. You bring your gaze down and you're immediately drawn in by the eyes, they're very kind and playful, the left one is an icy-blue the left, a golden-brown (husky eyes). As you manage to escape the depths of hir eyes you notice a snout or muzzle, seemingly permanently imprinted with the k-9 equivalent of a smile. You realize, this is a wolf, yet not. The head is supported by a neck that is attached to shoulders like that of a humanoid and s/he has arms, yet all is still covered in fur. S/he is very fit, but hir ribbed six-pack abs are slightly masked by still more fur. As you reach the waste your eyes meet a cross-roads, you can either go on down to the floor or back. If you go down you're met with two legs, again furry, but these are not humanoid legs, they're a wolf's, and they end in paws, not feet. You return to the point where you were given a choice, and you go back this time instead of down. There is a back and body of a wolf, covered in currently white fur. Your eyes go back and meet a fluffy white tail. Weather something’s being held in it or not depends on what s/he is doing. You decide to move your eyes down you meet another set of legs, again furry, again those of a wolf, not a humanoid, again ending in paws. With all this fur and paws you then realize you forgot something, you look and see that at the end of hir arms are not quite hands, not quite paws, there are opposable thumbs and fingers, but there are also pads on the palm and the rest of the phalanges. You then realize how strong and large this being is, but yet you're drawn to hir. Most people who have met hir just want to curl up in all that fur and receive a big bear-hug (or wolf-hug in this case). Personality Very friendly and professional. Loves to play off-duty and even a little bit on, but never to the detriment of hir professional reputation or hir duty. Hir hunting instinct sometimes comes out in hir playful nature so you better grow eyes in the back of your head if you don't want to be pounced. S/he is very stealthy as well, so those of you which are prone to getting scared easy, snuck-up-on, or so engrossed in their work that the galaxy could pass them by and they'd never know, better renew your prescription to your anti-heart attack medication. One thing Vanth is not is mean or vicious (prey is another story), though like anyone s/he can have bad days, keep your eyes on hir ears, muzzle and prehensile tail, and your ears alert for growling, whimpering, or other vocalizations. If you encounter them be alert something's amiss though s/he may not be able to tell you what, s/he just knows hir instincts are rarely if ever wrong. And if you think those flattened ears, curled lip tucked tail or other signs are directed at you, PLEASE, keep your appendages out of hir personal space. S/he can not always curb hir instincts and a bite is rarely talked about in the present-tense. See Also Vanth Farkas Vanth Farkas